


Cuffs

by Crossbows_and_moonshine



Series: Daryl x reader one shots [41]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossbows_and_moonshine/pseuds/Crossbows_and_moonshine
Summary: The reader and Daryl were together before the apocalypse, and the reader turns up at the Atlanta group after Merle and Daryl had joined, Daryl and the reader get a cute reunion but it’s ruined because Merle has always hated the reader for no reason





	Cuffs

**The reader and Daryl were together before the apocalypse, and the reader turns up at the Atlanta group after Merle and Daryl had joined, Daryl and the reader get a cute reunion but it’s ruined because Merle has always hated the reader for no reason**

**Warnings; Fluff, Merle being Merle, and a tiny bit of angst.**

**———————————**

Your feet ached terribly as you walked your way up to the quarry. You’d been on your own from the start now and it was tiring being by yourself, lucky for you, your boyfriend Daryl had taught you how to hunt and track and just to survive in general, your heart squeezed knowing you were about to finally see him again, you knew he was alive, you had known all along there was no way he would be dead, but you just couldn’t seem to fucking find him, until now. When it all went wrong, you waited at home for him but he never came, then you went to Merles to see if he was there but the bike was gone and so was Merle. You even went by to the mechanics where Daryl had picked up some part-time work to earn a little more money, but he was nowhere. You resigned yourself to the fact he was gone, but you went back home, locking up the place as securely as you could and hoped you could wait it out. You couldn’t though and it only got worse, in the end, you had to leave to search for food and then you just wandered around, hoping to survive and maybe find your boyfriend.

You had been in a store scavenging when a Korean guy had approached you, he told you of a group and you were tempted just from the sheer loneliness burning inside of you, but when he mentioned the Dixon brothers, almost warning you to ignore them and stay out of their way, you almost had a heart attack. You finally made it to where the group was and your eyes scanned everyone, your heart dropping when you couldn’t see Daryl or Merle, you knew they were here because Glenn had told you as much, but you just wanted to see him for yourself, to know he was okay. You nibbled your lip as Glenn gave you a reassuring smile and then he pointed over to the woods, when you glanced over, sure enough there was Daryl in all his manly glory walking back to camp. 

When he saw you his eyes widened for a minute like he couldn’t quite believe his eyes, you beamed a smile at him as you bounded over, wrapping your arms around his neck as the others looked on curiously. 

“You’re alive.” He whispered, like he was in awe as he squeezed you, burying his face in your hair like the scent was soothing him. He moved away, gripping your shoulders tightly as he looked you over, checking for any injuries as his eyes frantically scanned you. All you could do was smile at him, your heart so full to be back with him.

“Fuck y/n.” He frowned, pulling you back to him for another bone-crunching hug, you were sure he’d never let you go at this rate.

“I missed you, I’ve been looking for you.” You said softly, finally untangling from him just a little so you could breathe but still close enough. 

“I missed ya too, thought ya were fuckin’ dead.” He sounded so pained as he looked at you and it made your heart hurt just a little.

“I waited…at home. I hoped you’d come back.” You lamented, making Daryl frown for a moment but he didn’t get the chance to reply.

“Well look at this, sugar tits, you survived, how about that!” You heard Merle chuckle from behind you, you moved away and squinted at him as Daryl glowered, clenching his jaw as he finally released you, he was never overly affectionate when his brother was around.

“Can’t ya shut your damn mouth for once?” Daryl snapped, pissed his brother had ruined the moment, but his anger ran deeper than that, it only getting worse as Merle shrugged with a laugh. He knew you were feeling uncomfortable, you always tried your hardest to get on with Merle since he was Daryl brother, but it was no easy task, the man was an asshole. He seemed to have a weird issue with you being around, like he thought you were taking Daryl away from him.

“Ya fuckin’ told me the house was overrun, that ya drove by!” Daryl accused, making you quirk a brow at him.

“Did I? I don’t remember Darlina.” He smirked smugly, not caring as everyone watched on. Daryl growled, storming over and shoving his brother harshly, if Merle wasn’t so off his face he might have fought back, instead he just laughed obnoxiously.

“Ya told me she’d be dead! We didn’t look for her! We didn’t stick around, and all along she was at home waitin’ on her own ‘cause of you!” Daryl roared. Your eyes widened, you knew it was escalating and you didn’t want them to fight, they both had tempers and you were worried one might kill the other. You walked over and gripped Daryl’s arm, his head whipped to yours with a fiery gaze until he saw it was you and it melted off his face. You just shook your head at him, pleading not to do this. He could always read you so well and he took a step back, inhaling deeply as he tried to quell his anger. He had never had much luck with controlling his rage but since you came along you seemed to to be able to calm him.

“Oh what’s this? Ya pussy whipped now baby brother? I’m disappointed in you.” Merle snorted as he glared his brother down. Daryl glanced at him, not even sparing him another word, he knew it wasn’t worth it. He loved his brother, he would die for him, but he knew he was a fucking dick and he was high as hell right now. He took your hand and lead you to his tent, zipping it up behind him as you sat down. You beamed a smile at him as he sat in front of you, taking your hands softly.

“I really thought ya were dead…Merle…He said…” He looked down looking guilty and torn and it made you frown a little. 

“Hey, it’s okay. That’s on him, not you. I’m here now, so let’s not dwell on the past.” You smiled at him, when he didn’t ease up you pouted, batting your lashes dramatically. He finally cracked and his lips quirked up in his little half smile.

“There we go!” You laughed lightly. He smiled fully then, hearing you laugh, he really thought he had lost you forever and it had left a gaping hole in his chest, he had gone on autopilot, just following Merle like he used to before you came along, trying to push down the pain. But now you were here, you were safe and alive.

“I can’t believe you’re fuckin’ here.” He smiled, relief lacing his words. You moved over, climbing in his lap so you were straddling him, looking down at him adoringly as your hands toyed with the shaggy hair at the base of his skull.

“I’m here because of you, you taught me well.” You smirked. You could see him swell with pride and it gave you butterflies. His hands settled on your hips as he leant up, capturing your lips in a soft sweet kiss. He pulled you closer, his hands moving to splay on your back and hold you as close as he could, like he couldn’t get enough of you. When you broke away you rested your forehead on his with a smile. 

“So…having fun with the group?” You grinned mischievously at him, knowing he wasn’t too fond of people and he most likely had to do constant damage control with Merle around to fuck things up. He snorted likely and swatted your ass, making you laugh at him.

“Yeah, it’s great, we’re like the fuckin’ Waltons.” He smirked, his blue eyes twinkling as he looked up at you.

“I love you Daryl.” You smiled down at him, feeling so happy you were finally back together. You could deal with Merle, even the dead walking around, as long as you had this man by your side.

“I love ya too. And don’t think for a minute I’m lettin’ ya out my sight again, fuckin’ cuff ya too me if I have to.” He teased, leaning up to nip your lips playfully.

“Hmm… Kinky, I like it.” You snorted, he shook his head with a wry smile. He meant what he said though, he was keeping you by his side at all costs, no matter what anyone said, fuck everyone else, you were all he needed.


End file.
